Lluvia y un poco de té
by JacksonKramer7
Summary: La lluvia invade Londres como ya es de costumbre. John Watson, tranquilo en su departamento, comienza a meditar sobre toda su vida junto a su difunto amigo y al fin descubre- y acepta- lo que en verdad sentía por el.


Era de noche y sobre Londres caía una fuerte lluvia que hacía que todos los habitantes de aquella ciudad corrieran por las calles en busca de un refugio.

Protegido del frío, John Watson se encontraba dentro de su departamento, tratando de disfrutar de una humeante taza de té mientras el sonido de la lluvia golpeando su ventana lo arrullaban, ayudándolo a sentirse relajado y libre de preocupaciones.

Ante tal escenario, su mente se mantenía tranquila, entreteniéndose con los pensamientos y recuerdos que atravesaban esta.

En su cabeza, comenzaron a aparecer escenas sobre Afganistán, algunos momentos sobre sus enfrentamientos, la infinidad de compañeros a los que había perdido, el horror que había sentido en cada encuentro contra el enemigo, la gran cantidad de heridas que había recibido y entre ellas la bala que había perforado su hombro izquierdo provocando que fuese retirado del ejército, obligándolo a regresar a su ciudad natal. En ese momento, su mente empezó a llenarse de los más agradables recuerdos, haciéndole sonreír mientras bebía un sorbo más de su bebida ahora tibia.

Su encuentro con un viejo compañero de estudios, Mike Stanford, el hombre culpable de que haya conocido al individuo más singular de Gran Bretaña, aquel que tiempo después se convirtió en su mejor amigo, Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock, el único detective asesor de todo el mundo, aquel que había deducido casi toda su vida con solo echarle un vistazo. Tan solo con observar detalles - que para él siempre habían sido triviales- , supo su vida militar, averiguó que su cojera era psicosomática, los problemas que enfrentaba con su hermana e incluso que esta era alcohólica.

-"Estudio en rosa"...-murmuró sonriente al recordar una de las primeras entradas de su blog. Se había tratado del primer caso en el que había ayudado a su insufrible amigo con sus dotes médicos- aunque siendo sinceros, él sabía perfectamente que la ayuda que había brindado aquella vez al detective no había sido solo eso ¡Le había disparado a un hombre para salvarlo!-

-"¡Los Holmes son unos dramáticos!"- pensó al recordar nuevamente a Mycroft, aquel que lo había "secuestrado" de una forma sutil y se había presentado como el "archienemigo" de Holmes para chantajearlo con tal de conseguir un poco de información sobre todo lo que hacía su hermanito pequeño.

La conversación que había tenido con él- aunque no quisiera aceptarlo- había ayudado demasiado con la decisión de si aceptar o no el vivir con ese excéntrico individuo que le ofrecía miles de formas para alejarse de la monotonía que se creaba al vivir solo.

_"No soy su cita" _

Aquel recuerdo le vino de repente, haciéndolo reír al recordar la infinidad de veces que las personas creían que ellos dos eran pareja. La vela que Ángelo colocó sobre la mesa de ambos para hacer el ambiente más "romántico" y aquella incómoda conversación que había tenido con su compañero.

"_-No tienes novia entonces._

_-¿Novia? No, no es de mi interés._

_-Bueno. ¿Tienes un novio? Lo que por supuesto está bien._

_-Sé que está bien._

_-Entonces tienes novio._

_-No._

_-Bien. De acuerdo... No tienes ataduras. Como yo. Perfecto. Bien._

_-John em... Creo que debes saber que me considero casado con mi trabajo, y aunque me siento halagado, no estoy buscando ninguna..._

_-No...No estoy preguntando. Solo digo, que está bien._

_-Bien. Gracias."_

-¡Valla que si lo parecíamos!- admitió al fin mientras caminaba a la cocina para servir más té en su taza ahora vacía.

De todos aquellos recuerdos de cuando él era confundido como la "pareja" del detective, habían solo unos pocos que en verdad le hacían sentir... ¿Confuso? No lo sabía, solo tenía entendido que a veces, y solo a veces, al ser catalogado como "Gay", Se había sentido de una forma extraña, al no estar muy seguro al contestar con un "no soy Gay".

_"-Cincuenta y siete..._

_- Disculpa ¿Qué?_

_-Cincuenta y siete mensajes de esa clase, los únicos que he oído._

_-Es emocionante que hayas estado contándolos. Disculpa._

_- ¿Que ocurre Sherlock?_

_-He dicho que me disculpes._

_-¿Alguna vez respondes?"_

¿Porque había contado cada uno de esos mensajes? Cualquiera diría que estaba celoso.

-¿Celoso? No, no, no, no, no.

Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza al simplemente pensar en aquella palabra y bebió un poco más de su té acomodándose nuevamente en su lugar.

-Celos...- susurró, tratando de recordar el cómo se sentía al saber que una mujer estaba interesada en su compañero de piso. En como aquella "Tensión sexual" entere ambos le hacía sentir incómodo y mal humorado, ya que, desde que aquella mujer se había presentado en sus vidas, John parecía ser completamente invisible para los ojos del Detective.

Recuerdos y más recuerdos llegaron a su mente, y él solo cerró los ojos y siguió meditando hasta que aquella duda llegó a su cabeza.

"¿Qué es lo que realmente el detective había significado para él?"

Analizando su relación, él podría decir fácilmente que ellos eran más que amigos, los mejores amigos incluso; pero ¿Nada más?

_"- Escucha, lo que dije antes, John, lo dije en serio. No tengo amigos. Solo tengo uno."_

Él no podía negar que al escuchar al detective decir aquello se había sentido jodidamente feliz. ¡Tener el privilegio de ser el único amigo del mejor detective del mundo era algo para presumirse!

Su té, nuevamente había perdido temperatura y se levantó para calentarlo, siendo asaltado por aquella pregunta.

"¿Qué es lo que sentía por el?"

La muerte de su amigo. Tsk, ¡como odiaba recordar ese día! Todo el sufrimiento vivido, todas las noches en las que había llorado hasta caer dormido por el cansancio, las veces que había visitado su tumba para pedirle por milésima vez un milagro a aquella lápida negra, elegante y sin vida.

_"-Pero por favor, hay una cosa más. Solo un milagro más Sherlock, por mí. No. Estés. Muerto. ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí?"_

Todas las reacciones que su muerte había provocado en el no eran las comunes al perder a un "amigo" ¿Cierto? Tal vez llorar, extrañarlo. Pero ¿Besar su lápida? ¿Dormir de vez en cuando abrazado a aquel que había sido el abrigo del detective? ¿Hablar con el como si pudiera escucharle? ¿Era acaso normal todo eso ante la pérdida de un simple amigo?

No... No lo era, y ya era momento de aceptarlo, momento de ya no negar sus verdaderos sentimientos por su insufrible amigo.

Amor, amor por ese hombre tan excéntrico y vacío de sentimientos. Por ese que mataba el tiempo resolviendo casos y experimentando con diferentes partes de cuerpos humanos. Ese, el que negaba ser un héroe - aunque lo fuera- y hacía hasta lo imposible para demostrar que era más inteligente que cualquier otra persona viviente en el mundo.

John Watson, esa noche al fin aceptó sus sentimientos hacia su difunto amigo, hacia aquel crío sobre crecido que huía de cualquier situación relacionada con las emociones, y que -sin conocimiento del médico- fue capaz de saltar de un edificio solo para salvar la vida de sus tres únicos amigos - y en especial la de John.-

La lluvia aún no cesaba y el médico caminó hasta la ventana para ver a través de esta con una nueva taza de té en las manos - Si, ya había bebido demasiado.-

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos y permitiendo que dos cristalinas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos y se deslizaran por sus mejillas hasta desprenderse de su piel y perderse en el suelo de la habitación. Los abrió y observó la calle, deseando que en algún momento, su -amado- amigo apareciera corriendo en un intento de refugiarse de la lluvia.

Suspiró nuevamente y con un dedo, comenzó a delinear una frase sobre el cristal empañado por la humedad.

_"I Believe, in Sherlock Holmes"_

Sonrió, delineando la última letra con verdadero sentimiento y liberó un pequeño sollozo.

- Te amo, Sherlock- murmuró contra el vidrio y se limpió las últimas lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos. Bebió lo último de su té antes de girarse y perderse en las escaleras hacia su habitación, dispuesto a dormir abrazado a su abrigo - Como tantas veces lo había hecho, en los últimos dos años.-

En la calle, justo delante del departamento del doctor Watson,

Un joven encapuchado observaba la ventana de su antiguo departamento, logrando presenciar aquella pequeña escena del ex-militar. Logrando ver lo que había escrito sobre el cristal aún con la lluvia tratando de impedírselo y percibiendo el movimiento de sus labios, conociendo así, lo que John le había dicho a la nada.

Sonrió, acomodándose la capucha y observando por última vez aquel su hogar, anhelando regresar lo más pronto posible. Pero no podía hacerlo, aún quedaban cosas por hacer, tal vez tardaría un año más pero lo lograría, todo sea por poder regresar con la única persona a la que en verdad había llegado a apreciar y amar en toda su vida.

-También te amo, John- murmuró agachando la cabeza y comenzando a alejarse de la calle Baker Street a paso veloz- Solo espera por mí, no dejes de creer en mí. Volveré-

-FIN-


End file.
